Baby Sitting Bra
by Enula
Summary: The title explains it all. Bulma gets a call and has to go to work and since Trunks isn't home, that leaves Vegeta to baby-sit four year old Bra. ^_^ Please R&R! *COMPLETE!*
1. Prince and Princess

**__**

Baby Sitting Bra

I.

"Vegeta? Vegeta! …VEGETA!!!"

Vegeta bolted up from laying down in bed, looking alarmed, "What?!" He looked over and saw Bulma with her hands on her hips, "What do you want?"

Bulma sighed and headed towards her closet, throwing clothes on the bed, "I just got a call. Didn't you hear the phone?"

Vegeta just shook his head.

"Well, I did. I have to run to the office for a meeting. I know it's short notice, but they need me there. I need you to watch Bra while I'm away," she finished, beginning to get dressed.

This woke Vegeta up more, "What?! Why me?! Why can't the boy watch her?!"

"Why can't _you _watch her?" Bulma snapped back, her voice muffled from trying to get her shirt over her head.

Vegeta grunted, annoyed, and held his head, "I feel like I got smashed by a cow…" he then turned to Bulma, smirking, "Oh yeah, I did."

Bulma scowled at him furiously; "If I wasn't in such a hurry I would kill you! Just watch Bra, Vegeta, please? I'll only be gone for no more than five hours."

"Five hours?! But I have to train in that time!" Vegeta yelled, watching Bulma get her shoes on.

"You don't _have _to do anything in that time, except watch Bra! She probably won't be up for another hour or so anyway."

As soon as Bulma said that, Bra came walking in her parents' bedroom, holding a teddy bear and rubbing her eyes sleepily.

Vegeta gave Bulma a glare, but Bulma ignored him, "Good morning, sweety! Did you sleep okay?" Bulma asked, picking her daughter up and setting her on the bed.

This made Bra smile, "Uh-huh! I had a dream that you got me a pink bunny and Daddy kept playing with it!"

Vegeta's eyes widened, but Bulma couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Oh, really? Did your Daddy love the bunny?" Bulma said in a high-pitched voice, trying to hide her laughter.

Bra nodded vigorously, "Yep!"

Bulma laughed again, "Well, honey, your Daddy's gonna be watching you for awhile today, Mommy's gotta go away for awhile, okay?"

Bra's smile brightened, "Okay! I love spending time with Daddy!" With this, she crawled up to the top of the bed, wrapping her arms around Vegeta's neck.

Vegeta didn't hug her back; he just rolled his eyes.

Bulma nodded, then looked at the clock, "Okay then, I gotta run, see you both when I get back! Trunks is over Goten's!" finished Bulma, halfway down the hall already.

Bra then let go of Vegeta and looked up at him with sparkling eyes, "What do you want to do, Daddy?"

Vegeta didn't answer; he just got out of bed and headed out the door and down the opposite end of the hall.

Bra followed, "Wanna play house?"

"No," Vegeta answered nonchalantly, still walking down the hall, heading towards the bathroom.

"Wanna have a picnic?"

"No," he answered in the same tone.

"Wanna have a tea party?"

"No."

"Wanna bake cookies?"

"No." and with this no, Vegeta reached the bathroom, stepping in and closing the door.

But this didn't stop Bra, as she walked right in after him, "Wanna tell me a story?"

"AH!" Vegeta screamed in surprise that Bra actually followed him into the bathroom.

Bra then began jumping up and down, her teddy bear flying every which way in her arms, "I know what we can do, Daddy! We can play prince and princess!"

Before he had time to respond, she grabbed his hand and pulled him across the hallway into her bedroom.

Vegeta groaned as he watched his daughter head over to her toy box, then start to look through it, throwing things to the side that were in her way.

"Why can't you go over Kakarot's and play with your brother and Goten?" Vegeta asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Bra gasped. She stopped looking through her toy box and turned around to face Vegeta. Her face was red from a blush, her blue eyes wide, "Daddy, please!"

And with that said, she turned back around and started her search again.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, wondering what the heck that was about.

"I found it!" Bra finally screamed out, taking out a pink box that must have been at the bottom.

Vegeta watched her run over to her bed, putting the box down at the foot. She took the top off and inside, everything was sparkling.

Bra first took out a shiny pink gown, just her size, along with shiny pink slippers, and a shiny pink crown, and a shiny pink wand. 

"This is my princess outfit! And this is your costume, Daddy:" 

Bra took out a red cape, outlined with white cotton, a golden crown, and a golden wand.

"Here you go, Daddy! Put it on!" she urged, handing him everything.

Vegeta took it from her, since she just shoved it in his arms anyway. He saw Bra taking off her pajamas and getting into her outfit.

"Why do I need to wear this to be a prince?" he asked her, looking down at what he must wear.

"Because this is how princess's and prince's dress!" Bra exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing.

As soon as she said that, she was already fully dressed. She turned to Vegeta, seeing that he hasn't even begun to dress.

She walked over to him, "Here, I'll help you, Daddy."

She took back the costume she gave to him, "Sit down on the floor."

"What? I will do no such thing as—," before he could finish, he saw Bra's eyes flash with anger.

"SIT!" came her high, squeaky voice.

Vegeta looked startled that she made an outburst like that, though he should have expected it, after all…Bra was Bulma's daughter.

So, he sat down on the floor, not bothering to argue with Bra.

Bra gave a triumphant smile. She grabbed the cloak and, going behind him, wrapped it around him, snapping the clip together under his chin. She grabbed the crown, placing it on top of his head…or at least tried to.

"Daddy! The crown won't fit over your hair!" Bra complained.

Vegeta chuckled, "Guess I won't wear it then, will I?"

Bra looked around, and then her eyes lit up, "Yes, you will! Wait right here! I'll be right back!"

She left her room for only a minute, running back in. Since Vegeta was facing away from her door, he didn't see what she got.

Before he had time to even think what she might have grabbed, he heard a clipping noise.

'I know I've heard that sound before…' was all Vegeta could think of.

That's when he saw pieces of his hair fall to his side. His eyes widened and he stood up quickly. He looked down at Bra, seeing the pair of scissors in her hand.

He turned to the one side of her room, bending down to look in her mirror on her little vanity. As he looked, he saw that the right half of his hair was much longer then the left.

"BRA!" he screamed in anger, "You brat! Look what you've done!"

He turned around, to see her bottom lip begin to tremble.

"Oh, no! No, don't think that crying is going to work on me!" he yelled, pointing a finger at her.

Bra lowered her head, having the scissors drop from her hand. From where Vegeta was standing, he saw her tears drop to her carpet.

Vegeta softened his eyes a little. As cold as he was, he still didn't like to see his daughter cry.

He walked over to her, kneeling down on one knee. He grabbed her shoulders, "Bra, I…"

Before he could say any more, Bra wrapped her arms around his neck and began crying into his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Daddy!" she managed to get out between sobs.

Vegeta patted her back awkwardly, not exactly knowing how to comfort her; "It's all right."

Bra looked up at him with a tear-streaked face, "R-really?"

Vegeta nodded, making Bra smile, then begin to laugh.

"What?" Vegeta asked, confused.

"You look funny," Bra said, covering her mouth with her hand, but still giggling.

Vegeta grunted, turning back to the mirror, "I know…I gotta make this even again."

"I can do it for you, Daddy! I did a good job on one side, I can do the same on the other!" Bra exclaimed enthusiastically.

Vegeta eyed her, then sighed, 'I can believe I'm gonna let her do this…' he said to himself.

"Okay, Bra, but you better do a good job!" he said as he sat down where he was before.

"YEA!" Bra exclaimed, picking up the scissors again and automatically start clipping away at Vegeta's hair.

"Hey!" Vegeta yelled, as he saw practically all his hair falling at his sides, "Watch what you're doing, Bra!"

Bra began giggling hysterically; "I am…"

With this answer said mysteriously, he just closed his eyes and wished for the best.

But within seconds, Bra stated that she was done.

Bra walked around to face Vegeta from the front and admired her work. Nodding, Bra said; "I think I did a pretty good job if I do say so myself!" again, she laughed.

Vegeta groaned, "Do I really want to see this?"

As if answering his own question, he got up and looked into the little mirror. To his surprise, Bra got his hair pretty even, it was just about 3 inches shorter. After examining this, he saw Bra come up beside him in the mirror, wearing her big smile.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"Actually, you didn't do as bad as a job as I thought you were."

Bra's smile grew, feeling special from getting a compliment from her dad, "Well, now that your hair's outta the way…" she grabbed the crown again and put it on him, "the crown will fit."

From the time Bra started cutting his hair, he forgot what the real reason for it was. Now he wished he would've kept it uneven for awhile longer so he still wouldn't have to wear the stupid crown.

For the finishing touch, Bra handed him the wand, "There! Now you really look like a prince!"

Vegeta growled, "I always look like a prince!"

Bra giggled and waved her hand, "Sure you _don't._"

He grunted and turned away, "So what do we do now? Train so if our planet is under attack we can protect it?" Vegeta asked, trying to convince her so he could start on his training.

But Bra shook her head, "No, we have body guards to do that for us. We gotta…" she thought for a minute before she did a complete spin in excitement, "We gotta bake cookies for all the people of our kingdom!"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Bra sighed and put her hands on her hips, "So they will respect us!"

"Shouldn't they respect us already?" Vegeta asked, "and if they don't…I say we torture them!"

She gasped, "Daddy! Honestly…that won't do any good! We gotta make yummy chocolate chip cookies!"

At this said, Vegeta couldn't help but chuckle at how grown-up she tried to sound. Bra's eyes lit up when she saw this and automatically assumed the answer was yes.

"YEA! We get to make cookies, we get to make cookies, _we get to make cookies!" _she practically screamed at the top of her lungs, making Vegeta cover his ears.

Before another word, Bra was running out of her room and down the hall to the stairs.

Vegeta reluctantly got up and trudged down the hall after her, "This is already the longest day of my life…"

Lol, okay, I don't know what inspired me to write this fanfic…maybe I needed a break on romance, I dunno. But anyway, I always thought Vegeta and Bra stories were the cutest thing so I guess I wanted to try one too! ^_^ Please review and tell me what ya think!


	2. Baking Cookies

**__**

Baby Sitting Bra

II.

Vegeta entered the kitchen to find Bra trying unsuccessfully to open a bag of flour. She was making low groans in protest of her strength as she pulled as hard as she could on either side of the bag.

He grinned and took the bag away from her, "Here, I'll get it,"

Bra let him have it, but pouted her lower lip out; ashamed _she _couldn't open it.

But Vegeta wasn't even paying attention to how much power he put behind opening the bag, and as soon as the bag crumpled open, flour flew everywhere…including on Vegeta and Bra.

Vegeta saw nothing but white while the flour slowly settled into its place on the floor and counter. He looked down to see a pale white Bra smiling widely up at him.

"Good job, Daddy! We've got enough flour here for _tons _of cookies now!" she complimented, getting a huge bowl from the cabinet beneath the sink and, grabbing a chair for her to reach the top of the counter, scooted the flour off the counter and into the bowl, often missing, making a bigger mess on the floor.

Vegeta didn't bother with it, just threw the empty bag behind him, "Isn't there a certain limit of how much you put in that?" he asked, eyeing down at the one forth filled bowl of flower.

Bra nodded, "Yeah, and this is how much Mommy puts in!"

She put the bowl on the table and skidded over to the refrigerator and opened the heavy door with one hand, peering inside, "AHA!" she exclaimed before she seemed to disappear within the refrigerator.

Vegeta turned back to all the flour, seeing their footprints all over the floor. He shook his head, 'I'll clean it later,' he said to himself.

Bra came back over to the counter, putting down a rectangular piece of butter and a carton of eggs. She unwrapped the butter and dumped it in the bowl, leaving it just sit there like that. She then opened the eggs, seeing nine out of the dozen still in there.

"Just enough!" Bra said, taking out an egg and smacking it on the counter in an attempt to crack it. But she cracked it too hard as it fell out of the shell and fell on the floor, making a _plopping _noise.

Vegeta and Bra both watched it fall, staring at the unmoving egg before Bra picked up what she could with her hands and dumped it in the bowl that way.

Bra cracked another egg, this time on the side of the bowl. She didn't quite break it in two, though, as the whole egg, shell and all, fell in the bowl.

She peered in, "Oh well, the shell is okay to eat, right?" she asked, not bothering to look up as she tried to remember what else she had to get.

"Eh…right," was all Vegeta could say.

Bra looked around the kitchen, and then her eyes lit up as she skipped over to a high shelf where the salt and brown sugar lay.

She hopped up and down, trying to reach it, "Da-ddy! I can't reach it!" she complained.

Vegeta smirked and walked over, grabbing the two things she wanted. He handed them to her and, without a thank you, walked back over to the bowl. She shook a little salt in.

"There, that should—oops."

Vegeta walked quickly back over to her, "What did you do?"

"Uhh…" Bra looked up at him and then he saw what happened.

While she was pouring the salt, the lid came off, making the whole salt container go empty.

His eyes got wide, "Bra! That is _way _too much! Even I know that it won't taste good after—."

Vegeta caught himself short as he saw his daughter look down in shame. He softened his eyes.

"It's okay, Bra. Once we mix it all together, I'm sure it'll be fine," he reassured her, 'Why is it that only _she _can make me feel bad?!' he asked himself.

Bra smiled then giggled, getting the brown sugar now, "You're right, Daddy! My cookies are gonna be great and then our whole kingdom will love us!"

Vegeta only nodded, watching her uncurl the top of the brown sugar bag which, to his relief, was opened already.

But he then wished it wasn't…as Bra turned the bag sideways, which was actually practically upside down…and poured most of the bag in once she saw the mixture in the bowl rise. She set it down to the side. She opened another cabinet, taking out a large spatula. Bra began stirring roughly, trying to get everything together.

"Is that…all there is?" Vegeta asked, hoping beyond hope that it was.

"Nope!" Bra said though, "I'm just mixing it together right now. You wanna do something? Go find where Mommy keeps the chocolate chips at," she told him, still struggling to mix all the ingredients together.

Vegeta grunted at being told what to do, but obeyed anyway. It didn't take him very long to find them, though, as they were right in the refrigerator, too.

As he was walking back over, he saw the water running and Bra putting the spatula under the faucet, throwing water into the bowl before it could all spill back in the sink. But this also made water go all over the floor to join the flour.

"Bra! What are you doing now?!" he asked, looking at the bigger mess.

"Mommy always said you need water with it, even though it sounds stupid. The bowls too heavy to pick up and put under it, so I'll just use the spoon!" Bra explained, finally turning the water off and mixing again.

"Put the chocolate chips in here while I stir, Daddy!" Bra said.

Vegeta opened the bag carefully this time, before putting one single chip in the bowl.

Bra stopped and put her hands on her hips, making her look like Bulma, "You need more than that, ya know!"

He smirked and put another one in there, getting a stern look from Bra.

"Heh…fine," was all Vegeta said before he poured the whole bag of chips in the bowl.

He smiled more when Bra squealed with delight, watching the bowl feel up higher with the yummy ingredient.

Once the whole bag was empty, Vegeta crinkled it up and threw it away, "There. Now is that all?"  


Bra giggled and stirred harder, "Yep! Now all we have to do it put this in a cookie sheet and cook them for ten minutes!"

Vegeta nodded, reaching down to grab a pizza pan. Bra saw it, but didn't say anything about it being the wrong sheet. She thought it was the right one, too.

After a few more moments if stirring, she turned the bowl over, letting the liquidy dark tan substance plop down on the pizza pan.

Vegeta made a disgusted look at it, seeing how lumpy it was, but said nothing. He didn't want to hurt Bra's feelings again…he just hoped they'd taste better than they looked.

Once everything was out of the bowl, Bra hopped off her chair and grabbed the pan, "Turn the stove on, Daddy."

"How high?" he asked, looking at the stove and all the numbers on the knob.

"Three-fifty! I remember Mommy told me that!" Bra smiled proudly.

He nodded and, taking the tray from her, put it in the oven and turned the heat to 350.

Bra wiped her hands together, "A job well done, huh Daddy?"

Vegeta smirked down at her and nodded.

"We make a good team, don't we?" she asked, walking closer to him and taking his hand.

"Yes, we do, heh," he agreed before looking around the counter at the mess they made, "how about we make a good team cleaning up, too?"

This only made Bra smile more as she grabbed a rag off the counter, "Okay!"

She got down on her knees and began wiping the floor up, which really only pushed all the flour into one big clump. 

Vegeta shook his head as he laid a plastic bag down, letting her throw all the flour into there. Once that was all done, he threw the small bag into the garbage dispenser.

Bra hopped out of the kitchen after. Vegeta followed to see her sitting on the couch, playing with her Barbie's.

He sat down on the opposite end of the couch, just waiting for the cookies to get done. Yet as soon as he got comfortable, Bra crawled over to him, giving him a Ken doll.

"You be Ken and I'll be Barbie!" she said.

Vegeta slowly took the doll with brown hair and looked at it. Ken smiled back at him, which made Vegeta frown. He found that a doll smiling isn't the most comforting thing to just stare at.

Bra had her Barbie doll walk over to Vegeta, "Hello Ken! Do you want to play with me?" Bra asked innocently, in a slightly higher voice than her own.

Vegeta chuckled at this and had his Ken doll stand in front of Barbie, but using his own voice, "Yeah, what do you want to play?"

"I don't know…" she had her Barbie turn from side to side before the doll faced the other doll again, "What do you want to play?"

He grinned and had Ken kiss Barbie, making "mm" sounds.

"AHH!" Barbie screamed. Bra hit Ken with her Barbie, making Ken fly out of Vegeta's hand, landing face first into the carpet.

"Take that!" Bra screamed, having Barbie walk away.

Vegeta couldn't help but laugh at this as he grabbed Bra around the waist and sat her in his lap, hearing her squeal with delight.

"That's my girl…hit those dumb boys away!" Vegeta said, ruffling her hair.

She giggled, "Yeah! Dumb boys! Boys are dumb!"

Vegeta shook his head, but still smiling, gave her a hug, holding her close to him, "I wish you could think that forever, Bra…"

"Huh?" she looked up at him with confusing eyes.

"Heh…never mind," he responded, looking down at his little girl.

Bra smiled back at him before grabbing Barbie again, this time a hairbrush too, and began brushing through Barbie's long blond hair.

Vegeta was contented seeing her content, but after awhile, he noticed the time.

"I think it's time to take the cookies out of the oven, Bra," he said.

That was all it took for her to leap off his lap and run into the kitchen, dropping her Barbie somewhere along the way.

Vegeta followed her into the kitchen, seeing her looking in the oven.

"It's done, Daddy, it's done!" Bra exclaimed, jumping up and down as heat left the oven.

He nodded and took the pizza pan out of the over, not even bothering to wear a hand cover and shut the oven off.

Vegeta put it down on the counter, seeing Bra sniff the air.

"Mm, smells good!" she said, peeking over the counter.

"Yeah…let's see if it tastes good," Vegeta said, scared to take the first bite, unfortunately Bra wasn't.

She grabbed a hand full of the big blob, not noticing how hot it was. She stuffed it into her mouth and Vegeta looked down at her to see her response.

Bra's face twisted from good, to disgusted, then to a look of thought, "Hmm…not bad. Not bad at all."

Vegeta looked into her face to see if she was telling the truth, but once Bra took another stack of the cookie, he decided to try it too.

He dipped his finger through it, then putting it in his mouth, realized that it wasn't the best tasting cookie, but good nonetheless. He smiled down at her, which made her grin from ear to ear and just began stuffing the cookie in her mouth.

Five minutes later, the large cookie was gone. Bra walked out of the kitchen, rubbing her stomach and smiling, "Wow, I'm full!"

"Heh, yeah. But don't tell your mother I let you eat cookies for breakfast. I'd never hear the end of it," Vegeta said firmly.

Bra nodded, "Don't worry, Daddy. I won't tell."

And with that, she began running up the steps, often tripping over herself and falling, but that didn't stop her any.

"Hey, where are you going now?!" Vegeta yelled up at her, walking up the steps.

Bra giggled, "Bet ya can't find me!"

Vegeta smirked, "Hide and seek now, is it? Heh…I'm the master at this game."


	3. Hide and Seek

**__**

Baby Sitting Bra

III.

Vegeta climbed the steps, often hearing Bra's slight giggle as she "hid" from one place to another. Once he reached the top, he saw blue hair fly into his room, soft thudding heard from within.

He smirked again, and went to an empty closet, opening it slightly and peeking in, pretending he didn't know where she was.

"Bra? You in here…guess not," he closed the door silently, going down the hall a little, before opening a guest bedroom, "Bra?"

From hearing him call her name, she giggled again from two doors down.

Vegeta look up and shut the door, "I heard something from…" he hopped in the doorway, looking in to the slightly lit room from the window, "in here!" he finished.

He saw the bed covers move from the bottom and two little hands crawl underneath the bed more. He walked across the room and into the connecting bathroom. A loud _click _went off as he flipped the light switch on, eliminating the room. Every place he looked—which included the bathtub, the sink, the clothes hamper, and the toilet—he said out loud to let Bra know that he wasn't even close to her hiding spot. And every time he did, she laughed.

After so long in the bathroom, he clicked the light back off and walked back into the bedroom.

"Now where can she be?" he asked himself out loud, opening dresser drawers.

Bra managed to keep quiet enough by pressing her hands to her mouth firmly to lighten her noises.

Vegeta sighed, "Guess she's not in here."

He walked out of the room and down the hall loudly, letting Bra know that he left the room. He opened a squeaky door, having it bang against the wall as it flew open all the way. Quickly, he levitated back to his bedroom and lowered himself to the side of the doorway, being as quiet as possible.

And sure enough, his little trick worked as he heard Bra struggling to get out from under the bed. She was pulling herself up with her hands, making a soft _swoosh _sound from her pink dress rubbing up against the thick carpet. Then a loud thud was heard, followed by a moan.

"Ow, my head!" Bra said out loud, rubbing her head. She kicked the bed leg hard with her foot, "Bad bed!"

Vegeta tried his best not to snicker loudly, "My daughter's a poet and neither of us knew it," he said quietly.

Bra scampered across the room towards the door; oblivious to the fact her dad was standing right outside. Vegeta heard this and bent down a little, ready for his attack as he heard Bra coming closer and closer to the hall. 

She ran out quickly, planning on going to the room across the hall, but was stopped and picked up by two strong arms.

Bra screamed from surprised before feeling herself fling over a shoulder, so she was looking at the floor from the back of the person.

Once she got over that shock, she realized it was her dad and giggled again, kicking a bit, "Daddy! Let me down! No fair!"

Vegeta chuckled, holding her still by wrapping his arm around her lower back and leading her into the room she was about to run into.

He flung her down on the bed, making her laugh with delight, a huge smile plastered on her face. Vegeta lay down beside her, letting out a deep sigh as he closed his eyes.

"So, what did you want in here?" he asked.

Bra giggled, "Dad, you're so stupid."

Vegeta snapped his eyes open and glared over at her, "You know, if you were anyone else, you wouldn't be alive right now because of that comment."

"I know," Bra got up and sat on his stomach, looking down at him, "but I'm not, so I can say anything I want. Ha, ha!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"You better put that thing away," Vegeta warned, meaning her tongue.

From that command, Bra made sure not to take her tongue in, even when she was talking, "I don't have to do anything," she managed to say with a wisp.

"Wanna bet?" Vegeta said, about to tickle her.

Then the phone rang.

Bra stuck her tongue back in her mouth, "PHONE!" she cried.

She hopped off him, running as fast as her little legs could carry her down the steps. Vegeta got up, too, and called down after her: "Bra, don't you know there's a phone right across the hall?!"

He didn't hear her respond, so he just went into his bedroom and went to Bulma's side of the bed, picking up the phone and putting it to his ear.

"What do you want?" he greeted.

"Hi Vegeta! How's everything going?" came Bulma's voice from the other side.

He groaned, "Fine, why?"

Vegeta smirked as he could tell she was scowling, "I was just wondering! I had a ten-minute break so I decided to call. Is that a crime?"

"Actually…"

"Hello!" Bra's voice said all of a sudden as she picked up the phone downstairs.

"Hi, honey!" Bulma's voice became perky again, "What's up?"

Bra smiled, "Me and Daddy are having a lot of fun! Wanna hear about it? Well, first we…" Bra was about to begin before Bulma answered.

"I'll hear about it when I come home, okay? I only have a few minutes left of my break," Bulma explained.

"Oh, okay," was all Bra said before hanging up.

Bulma laughed, "Well, that was abrupt."

Vegeta grunted in reply, "Is there anything else you want?"

"Guess not," she sighed, "I'll see you in a couple hours then, all right?"

"Whatever."

"Bye, sweety! I love you!" she giggled softly on the other end.

Vegeta rolled his eyes as he began putting down the phone, but not before hearing her mumble something about always wanting to say that.

The moment he hung up the phone, he heard Bra scream loudly from downstairs.

"Bra!" and without a second thought, he flew downstairs…literally. 

He ran into the living room, stopping right in front of her as she was walking out.

"Bra! What happened? Why'd you scream?" Vegeta hurriedly asked each question.

Bra shrugged, "Nothing, I just felt like screaming."

With that settled, she walked past him and out of the living room.

Vegeta watched her go, his mouth dropped open in bewilderment. He quickly shook his head and began following her again, "Only _she _can scare me that much." Vegeta muttered.

Again, he saw her heading up the stairs.

"How many times must this child go up and down?!" he said to himself.

Then he said to her, "What are you doing now?"

"I'm gonna change into something else, I wanna go to the park," she stated, reaching the top and going down the hall, this time to _her_ bedroom.

Vegeta grunted, "Hey, no one told me about going to the park, nor asked!" he said, hinting that she should.

Bra turned around and looked up at him with pleading eyes, "Can we go to the park, please Daddy?"

He looked down at her and nodded, "Sure, Bra."

Her pleading look soon changed to a look of confusion, "Daddy, why'd you have me ask if you would have said yes anyway?"

Vegeta shrugged, then grinned, "Just seeing if you would ask."

Hearing that, she glared at him and crossed her arms, giving her father's famous pose. Seeing this, Vegeta laughed, proud of his little girl. He put a hand on her head as he walked past her, into his bedroom once again.

"While you get dressed, I think I will, too. I'm not going to be going to the park in my night ware." He said, making Bra laugh and run down to her room.

Vegeta entered his room, slamming the door behind him, "Why the park?! I hate the park!" he stated, walking over to his dresser, pulling out a black shirt and sweats.

"Oh well…" he smirked, "this shall prove to be quite interesting…"

Hey! Sorry this chapters so short, I promise to make the next one longer, kay? Please review! Ja ne!


	4. Stupid Dog!

****

Baby Sitting Bra

IV.

"I'm ready to go, Daddy!" Bra screamed, running into his bedroom and jumping on the bed as he finished putting on his shirt.

Vegeta looked at her wearing her faded blue jeans and a long pink tee shirt…which reminded him of his Bad Man shirt.

"Well, at least you're wearing park attire, so let's get going before I change my mind."

Bra continued to bounce on his bed, spinning in circles every once in awhile and looking down at him, "Okay! But ya gotta catch me!"

She bounced a couple more times before flinging herself forward toward Vegeta; arms outspread like she was flying. Vegeta held out his arms and caught her with ease. He put her under his one arm and carried her out the door and out of the whole house.

"Wee!" Bra yelled right in his ear, making him flinch. He looked down at her straight body, pretending she was flying, "Gimmie a piggy-back ride, Daddy!"

"No way!" he responded, getting a look of disgust on his face.

Bra looked up at him with big eyes, "Please? I'll be really good for the rest of the day!"

Vegeta snickered, "For the rest of the day…"

She dropped her legs and arms as she went limp, though it seemed no different to Vegeta.

"If you don't give me a piggy-back ride, I'll scream 'hairassment!'" she threatened.

Vegeta was about to ask what the heck hairassment was, but then he figured she meant harassment.

"No, you will not!" he said, knowing she could attract a lot of attention just from that one stupid word.

"Yes, I will!" she screamed in protest.

"No, you—."

"Yes!" she interrupted.

"No—."

"Yes—."

"NO—!"

Bra stopped the arguing by sucking in a deep breath, ready to scream. As soon as she was about to let out a bloodcurdling yell, he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Fine! I'll give you a piggy-sack ride!" he said, throwing her up and tossing her onto his shoulder.

She laughed as she got settled by putting her legs on either side of him, "Daddy, it's not piggy-sack, it's piggy-back!"

Vegeta mumbled, "I don't have a back like a pig, so does that mean you can get off of me?"

"No," she replied simply, "that just means that you got a pigs sack!"

He sweat dropped at her innocence, "If you say so…"

Bra giggled and, crossing her arms, rested them on his head, "Good thing I cut your hair, or else I wouldn't be able to see over it!"

A growl escaped his throat, "Shut up with the comments!"

"Aww…you said shut uuuuup! I'm telling Mooooomyyyy!" Bra threatened.

"Say one word to her and you'll get beaten!" Vegeta threatened back.

But she only giggled, "Yeah right, Daddy! Like you would!"

He sighed and didn't say another word, knowing she was right.

"Look, it's a puppy!" Bra cooed all of a sudden, pointing her finger in front of Vegeta.

He looked over to the left to see a small golden shepherd rolling around on the sidewalk.

"I wanna pet it!" she said, leaning further over to get a better look at the dog, almost falling off Vegeta's shoulders.

"I knew there would be at least one pit stop along the way…" he said, before walking over to the little animal and putting Bra down after he was in front of it.

Bra pet the dog on the head as soon as she came into reach, making the dog stand up, tongue hanging out and tail wagging quickly. She giggled, "Aww, you're so cute! What's your name?"

The dog barked in reply, circling around Bra and sniffing her up and down.

Bra laughed, "Hey! That tickles!" she sat on the sidewalk, making the dog jump on her.

Vegeta looked down at the animal in disgust, wondering what anyone ever saw in them…all they did was sleep, eat, and go to the bathroom everywhere. He smirked, knowing that if he said that out loud when Bulma was there, she would say the same thing about him. Well…he doesn't go to the bathroom _everywhere _though.

She looked up at him, "Daddy…I love you."

He raised an eyebrow, then shook his head, "You're not keeping the dog."

Bra stood up, making the dog stand beside her. She pouted and looked up at him, "Come on! He has no other home and we have plenty of home!"

Vegeta chuckled and shook his head again, "No, your mother would probably kill me if she saw I got you a dog."

"She wouldn't kill you!" Bra looked horrified.

"Right…but she would make me sleep on the couch, which is even worse yet." Vegeta said, trying to hold in a laugh at Bra's face.

"Well, that doesn't matter! You can sleep in my room with me!" Bra offered, slipping her hand into his.

His lips tugged up a bit, "No, Bra. Besides, I think he already has a home. Look…" he leaned down and tugged on the collar around the dogs neck, "he has a license and everything. His name is…Sizzle," Vegeta said slowly, looking at the collar again, making sure he got the name right.

Bra giggled, "Hi, Sizzle! Do you want to come to the park with me?"

The dog barked.

"Great! Come on!" Bra said, leading the rest of the way, which wasn't too far. Bra, followed by the dog, then Vegeta, walked into the gate of the City Park, where a lot of kids were playing on the playground.

Bra ran over to the play set quickly, climbing up the rope ladder and stepping onto the highest platform. The dog followed her, slapping its tail hard on the ground as it looked up at her. She ran down two steps and jumping on the small wooden bridge that led to the other side of the play set. Unfortunately for a small boy who was in the middle of the bridge, but too scared to go the rest of the way, Bra was not willing to stop and wait for him or to help him along. She wanted to cross as fast as possible, so she pushed him out of the way, causing him to go flying off the bridge.

Vegeta saw this and smirked to himself, 'That's my girl!'

She continued her "assault" as she ran back and forth a few times, not bothering to slow down for anyone or go around anyone. About time she got tired of everything on there, she jumped off the top platform from where she started, making all the other kids look at her weirdly, as she ran over to the swing set, sitting on the one free swing.

"Push me, Daddy!" she called over to Vegeta.

Vegeta grunted and looked around at the other parents playing with their children. No one seemed to notice, to him, that one girl out of all the other kids wanted her father to push her on the swings.

He grunted, 'No one better notice this…' he said in his mind while reluctantly walking over to where Bra was.

She smiled up at him and kicked her legs back and forth, waiting for him to give her the extra boost. He went behind her, grabbing the chains that she was hanging onto and lifting her backwards. Bra giggled excitedly, seeing the ground get further and further away from her.

Once Vegeta got her up high enough, he pushed her forward, making her fly more than swing, as she swung too high and went over the bar. She caught the ground with her feet after the swing went back down.

They both looked around at all the other people there, and it seemed like the whole playground saw what happened, as all their eyes were wide open.

Bra blushed, "Not so hard…"

Vegeta snorted, "You do sound like your mother."

"Huh?"

He shook his head and chuckled, "Nothing, Bra." Vegeta pushed her lightly on her back, making her swing high immediately, but not enough to have her go swinging over the bar again.

She laughed and kicked her feet joyfully, "That's better, Daddy!"

Vegeta nodded in agreement, pushing her one more time, having her swing that push off, then pushing her again, repeating this pattern. This continued on for awhile, before Vegeta felt someone jump on his back.

"What the—!?" he screamed, turning around in time to see Sizzle looking up at him with his big…_cute…_puppy eyes. This was enough to make Vegeta shiver in horror.

"What do you want?!" he demanded of the dog, only to get a short bark from it.

Bra stopped the swing herself and got off, going around and petting Sizzle on his head, "He just wanted to say hello."

Vegeta _hmph_ed, "Have it go say hello to someone else!"

"Aww, but he likes you, Daddy!" Bra giggled.

"I don't care!" he said, crossing his arms.

Bra gave him her famous 'cute evil' eye, "I think you doooo! You like Sizzle as much as he likes youuuu!" Bra taunted.

Vegeta came back and decided to give her _his _'cute evil' eye…which isn't really _supposed _to be cute at all, "I do _not _like that annoying mutt whatsoever!"

The girl looked down at Sizzle, then back up at her dad with a pout, "Are you saying you don't like me?"

He was taken back from that question, trying to figure out what she meant by that, "Bra…you're not a mutt!"

She nodded, "Yes I am!" 

With that, she got down on her hands and knees, looking up at Vegeta with her tongue hanging out. She did her version of a bark, which was really only a high pitched yelp. 

Vegeta grunted in disapproval at seeing this, "No daughter of mine is going to be a mutt crawling around on the ground! Get up, Bra!"

But Bra ignored him as she tried to scratch behind her ear with her foot like Sizzle was doing, but found it harder than it looked, as she fell flat on her face. Vegeta had a hard time trying to stifle a laugh, but he didn't want to let Bra know that her acting as a dog was amusing.

Bra got up unharmed, just in time to see the dog run off across the playground. She tried to follow suit on her hands and knees, but when she figured out that she couldn't run like that, she decided to switch the rules a little and run on her feet.

Vegeta watched both of them for awhile, feeling his lips curve up, hearing her laugh hysterically. But the smile that was soon to come turned into a frown as he realized that the dog was heading towards the street. Bra was having too much fun trying to catch Sizzle, so she didn't notice where she was going.

He watched as the dog crossed the street with ease and into the arms of a young woman. He turned his attention back to Bra, seeing her get closer and closer to the street when he came to the realization that there was a big semi-truck heading down the street.

"Bra!" he screamed her name, but she did not hear. He knew a truck could not hurt a Saiyan, but he didn't know about a half-Saiyan…a _four-year-old_ half-Saiyan to be precise. 

Vegeta didn't bother to try to call her name again, all he could bother to think about was getting her out of the way before her and the truck collided. With lightening fast speed, he ran to Bra, getting a hold of her in seconds' time…and just in time to see the semi-truck go by while blowing its horn.

Bra's eyes were wide, not noticing the huge truck was there before it appeared right in front of her. She soon came back to reality, though, as she felt and heard her dad breathing heavily next to her ear.

"Daddy?" she managed to squeak out before struggling to turn around in his strong grip to face him.

Once she managed this, her eyes widened a second time. For the first time in her life, she saw fear in her dads' eyes. She called to him again, trying to get him to talk to her.

Hearing her call him that time, he blinked twice before staring straight into her eyes. Right away, his eyes narrowed.

"Bra, what were you thinking?! You might have gotten killed if I wouldn't have stopped you!" Vegeta yelled, gripping her shoulders tightly so she would keep looking at him, but not too hard as to hurt her, "What were you thinking?!" he repeated, shaking her back and forth once.

Bra even heard how scared he was by his voice cracking at times, which only made her more scared. Little girls always look up to their fathers to be the bravest and best super hero's ever, where absolutely nothing scares them. And Bra was no exception. So seeing that _her _father had a fear, made tears come to her eyes immediately and start to pour down her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry, Daddy," she said between sobs.

Vegeta's eyes relaxed a little, but could still feel his heart beating quickly in his chest, "It's okay, Bra, just…be more careful next time, all right?"

She nodded but was unable to say anything more as she flung herself on him, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck and held on as tight as she could.

This time was different from the rest. Vegeta couldn't help but wrap his arms around her too and hug her close. He sighed, 'I never had a fear, _not one!_…Until Bra gets in danger.' Vegeta realized and sighed again.

"Hey, how about we head back home now? Your mother should be getting back in about an hour or so," he asked her after realizing people were staring at them…_at him, _which made him angry and he didn't want to start obliterating people in front of Bra.

Bra nodded, but did not pick her head up from his shoulder. Vegeta took that as a hint for him to carry her, so that's what he did.

Before he left the park, he looked back across the street and saw the young woman still petting the dog and cooing at it…must be the things' owner.

Vegeta spat at the dog, 'I knew that mutt was trouble…stupid dog.'

And with that, he carried Bra back to Capsule Corp., feeling her arms rest from the tension they were at a minute ago.

Hello everyone! Sorry I took longer to update this chapter, but I guess I've been kinda busy. Lol, and can ya tell I just got done watching Courage the Cowardly Dog? Hehe, I love that show…anyway, I wanted to ask you all if you wanted to be on my update list. If you do, please say so in your review (with your e-mail handy) or if you don't want your e-mail shown in the review, you can e-mail me at MajinLaunchVBLT@aol.com. Okay? I just thought about doing this because some people like to know when updates are and I'm having a hard time keeping track at the moment. And I will try to have chapter 5 up soon! WAA! This story is almost over **already**. Gees…


	5. Scream for Ice Cream!

**__**

Baby Sitting Bra

V.

"Bra, we're home."

The little blue eyed girl lifted her head off her fathers' shoulder and looked at her house. She nodded.

"You know, it didn't feel like we were at the park too long," she commented, wiggling her way out of his arms.

Vegeta put her down and walked up to the door, unlocking it, "Probably 'cause we weren't."

Bra ran into the house after Vegeta opened the door, running right towards the kitchen, "I want ice cream!"

He chuckled as he closed the door behind him, hearing Bra scamper through the kitchen to get a chair to stand on to reach the freezer. As soon as he began walking towards the kitchen to help her, he heard a loud crash, followed by a boom, then a bang. Vegeta froze in his tracks; afraid of what he might see once he entered the room Bra was in.

"I didn't do it!" Bra said quickly, jumping off the chair and running out of the kitchen.

"Hold it!" Vegeta demanded, grabbing her by her shirt and lifting her up so she was only running in thin air, "I think you have a mess to clean up," he said, walking into the kitchen and, sure enough, saw that the whole freezer was spilled in front of the refrigerator.

After trying a few more times to run away from Vegeta's grip but being unsuccessful, she slumped while he still held her by her shirt, "I said I didn't do it though."

"Oh?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "Then who may I ask did?"

"Umm…" Bra paused a moment before looking up at her dad with hopeful eyes that he will believe her, "The Boogie Man?"

"Heh," Vegeta shook his head and put Bra down on the floor, "Well then I would suggest you go find this Boogie Man and tell him that if he doesn't clean up his mess, you have to."

That seemed to work for Bra, "Okay!" And with that, she was running upstairs.

Vegeta stood in the middle of the kitchen for two minutes, waiting for her to come back…but she never did. He suddenly realized that as long as it was her duty to clean up, she wouldn't come down…until she found The Boogie Man, of course.

He growled, "BRA!" Vegeta shouted, but instead of waiting for her some more, he just levitated all the fallen food back into the freezer and shut the door. After that, he stomped up the stairs, ready to…do something…to Bra.

"BRA!" he yelled once again, reaching her door and kicking it open with his foot. He didn't see her anywhere in the room but sensed that she was hiding under her bed.

"Bra, come out from under there," he said, stepping up to it.

"But I'm trying to find The Boogie Man…" was her meek reply.

Vegeta sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Don't bother…I already cleaned up _The Boogie Man's _mess."

Hearing that, Bra crawled out from under the bed, "Oh, well, in that case…"

From that, Vegeta couldn't help but let out a laugh, seeing how much his daughter could change from when she had to do something she didn't want to do to when she didn't have to do anything in the first place.

Bra smiled from making him laugh, "So can I still get ice cream?"

Vegeta was quickly out the door, "If you reach the kitchen before _I _finish it all!" he challenged jokingly.

It was Bra's turn to laugh as she raced out of her room, seeing her dad just heading down the stairs, "No fair! You got a head start!"

"Excuses, excuses!" she heard him scream back, apparently already downstairs.

Bra screamed really loudly then. There was no reason for it, she just felt like doing it. She took after her father in that way, where if she didn't win or get her way, she would get very…very…_very _angry. She almost literally flew down the stairs.

"Yum, this ice cream is delicious!" Vegeta said from the kitchen.

Bra grabbed a hold of the banister at the bottom, swinging herself around the poll towards the kitchen, "NNNOOOOOO!" 

She ran into the kitchen, but since there was no carpet, she couldn't stop herself as she slid across the floor, not being able to stop until she came in contact with the wall opposite the doorway with an "_oomph_!" 

She slumped to the floor, but quickly stood up, pointing an accusing finger at Vegeta, "Don't you dare tell me you ate all the ice cream already!"

Vegeta shook his head, "No, never even got it out yet," he said, taking the carton out of the freezer.

Bra smiled again and sat down at the table, "Good."

He set the cold carton on the table, getting two bowls and two spoons for them. He opened the box and stuck the spoon in the frozen stuff. Vegeta tried to take the ice cream out lightly, but to no avail. That only made him agitated, so he pressed down on the spoon harder, making a big scoop of ice cream fly up and land on the ceiling with a _plop_.

They both stared up at it for a moment before Bra pointed at it and began laughing hysterically. As Bra did this, Vegeta just shook his head and scooped the ice cream out easier, succeeding in putting it in the bowls.

Meanwhile, as Bra was still laughing at it, the ice cream was melting from the heat of the ceiling, making it plop back down onto the table, only making Bra laugh harder. Vegeta was expecting it to fall, seeing as how Bra always pointed to it, even when it was falling.

After serving them both huge amounts of the chocolate ice cream, Vegeta sat down at the table across from Bra and began to eat quickly, yet neatly.

Bra, on the other hand, wanted to eat her ice cream as soon as possible, but still laugh as the fallen ice cream. So, as it went, she missed her mouth a lot, smothering it all over her face and blowing it all over the table.

Vegeta tried his best to ignore this, "Bra, eat properly."

"I mam meaming mopmepee!" she giggled.

He raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out what she said, "Then…go to the bathroom."

Hearing that, Bra had no choice but to spit out the ice cream she currently had in her mouth so she could laugh more.

Vegeta wasn't even gonna bother to ask.

"I should have known chocolate ice cream would get you hyper…" he said, more to himself then to her.

Bra put down her spoon and nodded vigorously, making it look like she was hyperventilating. 

Again, Vegeta raised an eyebrow at trying to figure out what the heck she was doing. The next thing he knew, she was falling out of her chair and doing the worm.

"Bra, you're getting ice cream all over the floor!" Vegeta scolded, knowing how much heat he would get from Bulma if he just left it on the floor.

She stood up and ran over to the door that was the exit from the kitchen, only to run into the wall instead. Bra had her arms outspread as she fell backwards. It didn't seem to faze her any, though, as she looked at her dad upside down. Once again, she laughed.

Vegeta shook his head, "I will never understand you, child."

He got up from his seat, then picked her up, sitting her on the sink counter to wipe all the chocolate off her face with a rag, "You are the messiest brat I have ever seen."

Bra giggled, "That's 'cause you're my dad!"

Vegeta lowered his eyes, "What's that supposed to mean?"

She averted her eyes to all around the kitchen, "_Noooothing_…"

"Whatever," he said before lowering her back to the ground, only to see her run off quickly. Vegeta's eyes switched to the floor, noticing that it wasn't that big a mess.

"I cannot believe I am going to do this…" he said to himself before reluctantly dropping to his knees and wiping up the little bit of chocolate. Of course, he stood as quickly as he could, wiping the table next, then putting the bowls into the sink.

He through the rag into the sink, also, hearing Bra run around crazily all over the house.

"She should be tired in no time," he said, walking into the living room and settling down on the couch.

Just as predicted, after Bra ran up the stairs and down the stairs about thirty times, often tripping over herself and flying forward, she finally began slowing down, breathing heavily as she walked in front of her dad.

"Tired?" Vegeta asked with a smirk, seeing her practically drag her feet.

Bra shook her head, "No…no, I can still keep going, I'm not tired…" she managed to get out between breaths, only to collapse beside Vegeta.

She rested her head on his shoulder until her breathing finally returned to normal. Already, Vegeta could see her eyes drooping from all the energy she wore off within the whole day. Slowly, she moved her body onto his lap to rest her head on his chest, her breathing now going into the soft state, saying that she was already half asleep.

To make it more comfortable for her, Vegeta wrapped his arms around her and laid down on the couch, him against the back of the couch and her on the outside, but with his protective arm still around her.

Bra snuggled more into his chest, letting out a content sigh before falling asleep.

Vegeta smiled at seeing this, brushing some strands of hair out of her face to get a good view of her.

She was beautiful, no doubt. She was the perfect daughter and what made it even better to Vegeta…was that she was _his _perfect daughter.

'I love you,' he said in his mind. It was something he often did, either with her, Trunks, or Bulma. Vegeta could hardly ever say those three words together out loud, but he had no trouble accepting the fact that he did care for his family greatly in his mind. And he knew that his wife and children knew it enough that he didn't have to say it anyway.

Vegeta leaned in and kissed her on her forehead before falling into a light sleep himself.

***********

Vegeta awoke some time later from hearing a door slam shut. His eyes snapped open as he moved them up to see who it was. Sure enough, Bulma came walking into the living room, humming an unknown song softly to herself.

She quickly shut up though once she saw Bra sleeping on the couch with Vegeta's arm around her. Her eyes went wide for a moment, almost not believing what she was seeing. But she soon got over her shock and she smiled.

"Well, it seems you two had a good time," she commented, standing in front of the couch.

Vegeta didn't say anything back yet, not wanting to wake Bra up. He slowly sat up, making Bra stir a little, but once Vegeta stood up all the way, Bra was sound asleep again.

"So, how was she?" Bulma asked, looking down at her daughter before looking at Vegeta.

"She was good," was Vegeta's simple answer. But even so, Bulma knew from the smirk on Vegeta's face and the way he looked down at Bra, that he enjoyed every minute he had with her.

Bulma smiled and closed the gap between them as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss, "Thank you."

"For what?"

She shrugged, "For everything. For watching Bra when I couldn't, for not complaining about it…much," she giggled. Bulma stopped though and gave her husband her best smile and tilted her head back to get her bangs out of her eyes, "And for being the best father…and husband."

"Heh…" was all Vegeta could think of to say, not used to Bulma giving him multiple compliments at once.

"I love you," she finally said, chancing on it one more time to kiss him again.

After she pulled away, he was grinning, "I know."

Bulma grinned, too, as they both just stood there for a moment, enjoying being next to each other and hearing their daughters slight snoring.

"And Vegeta?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah?" he asked, almost silently.

She smiled and ran her hand back through his dark hair, "What happened to your hair?"

The End! I hope you all like my last chapter! ^_^ Now, for my little shout out thank you things! (I'm sorry if I missed you, but I'm only putting shout outs to the people that read chapter 4).

Phoenix: Thank you! =) I'm glad you enjoyed the story.

Vegeta's True Love: Hehe, you actually like my story that much to read it over and over again? ::blush:: Wow…what a compliment. And sorry I ended it sooner then expected. I _might _think about doing another one like this. Who knows!

Rainymalamute: Thanks for sticking with me through _all _my chapters! ::thumbs up::

Megan: ^_^ Hopefully this chapter was even betta then the last, last chapter!

Kunama: Hey there! To answer your question…no, I do not have a 4 year old sibling. I am the only child. And I hate kids. Lol, can ya tell? Probably not from this story, eh? Oh well…maybe that does say something about my writing, ne? ^_^

Saiyan Princess Trien: Yes…a Majin Launch would be deadly…that's why I love my name!

Nebula: I LOVE the way Vegeta acts around his little girl, too!

Maggs: Thank ya mighty!

Okay, well…I'm sorry if I missed you, my sincere apologies. But I do say thank you to all of you who reviewed and liked my fic! =) Ja ne now!


End file.
